La cruda realidad
by Ilovehermi
Summary: hola, gracias por responder con rewiws aunque solo sea
1. Quien soy yo en realidad?

La cruda realidad

Capitulo 1: el secreto y de vuelta al hogar

Todo ocurrió una mañana de diciembre Hermione estaba sola en su asoleada y radiante sala común, haciendo los deberes de astronomía de la noche anterior, pues estaba muy concentrada en el trabajo, ya que era difícil el trabajo de los de sexto curso.  
  
Un ruido proveniente de la ventana la saco de su pensamiento, era un lechuza, llevaba una carta ésta se dirigió a Hermione y le dio la carta .  
  
Hermione abrió la carta en la cual ponía:  
  
Querida Hermione.  
  
Soy tu padre, estas navidades tendrías que venís a casa por que te tenemos que decir algo muy importante.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
tu padre Thomas  
  
Hermione se quedo extrañada y pensó en guardar la carta rápidamente antes de que Ron o alguien la viera.  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde unas manos muy conocidas le quitó la carta de las manos de la chica.  
  
Dame la carta Ron!!!-  
  
De quien es?? de tu vicky??-  
  
No es mía!!! y no le llames así o te gustaría que te llamase ronnie?-  
  
no pero bueno entonces me dejaras leerla no?-  
  
NO!-  
  
Ah, ósea que es algo importante ??-  
  
Y a ti que te importa?-  
  
Eres mi amiga quiero saber que va a pasar-  
  
En ese mismo momento entro Harry por la puerta y le quito la carta a Ron de las manos y dijo:  
  
De quien es?-  
  
Es suya-  
  
Es mía, devuélvemela por favor-  
  
Me dejas leerla?-  
  
No!-  
  
En ese caso la leeré igualmente, a ver....  
  
Y Harry la leyó en voz alta y tanto el, como ron como ginny que acababa de bajar por el dormitorio de chicas oyeron que lo que había escrito en la carta de hermione se la habían enviado sus padres a ésta y no tenia ningún contenido por el momento.  
  
Hermione a la cual no le gusto nada el comportamiento de su amigo cogió y con su mano derecha le dio un bofetón el la cara.  
  
Plaff!  
  
Esto te lo has ganado harry ah! y acostúmbrate a no tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso ok?-  
  
Y mientras decía esto llego a su dormitorio.  
  
Toda la tarde la paso atenta a los profesores no podía permitir que aquella nota la afectara y menos en hora de clase, pero la curiosidad, el miedo o el temor hacia lo que la iban a decir se fue apoderando de ella poco a poco.  
  
Llegada la noche Hermione pensó que no se podía contener mas esa emoción y que debía pensar que era lo que sus padre la iban a decir.  
  
es posible que mama y papá se reconcilien y no se divorcien ya que llevo desde los siete años sola por que no tengo mas familia que ellos dos. Seguro que si yo no hubiera nacido ahora estarían mejor, pero bueno la vida a veces da muchos cambios y yo he sufrido mucho

alo mejor ahora... vuelven a ser una pareja como antes o alo mejor ya han decidido divorciarse y tienen que quedarse con mi custodia. con quien me quedare?? con mi madre no, no la soporto yo quiero ir con mi padre si se trata de eso! Sino de que sirvió reunirlos en el callejón diagon cuando les presenté a harry y a ron.

flash back  
  
Hermione estaba sola desde los 7 años, pero ella ahora acababa de hacer 1º de hogwarts y quería reunir a su padre y a su madre para que volvieran a ser una pareja y poder tener una familia bien formada como todo el mundo y hacerles ver que por fin había logrado ser sociable y tener amigos.  
  
Y les escribió una carta citándolos enfrente de la puerta del local donde se entraba al callejón diagon.  
  
Hola hermione que tal?- bien papi-  
  
vamos ya?-  
  
no, tenemos que esperar a mama-  
  
a tu madre?-

si, claro a ella también la llamé para que viniera.-

el padre de hermione bufó estaba harto con lo de el divorcio, sabia que en el fondo su hija sufría mucho, pero el no tenia la culpa!! Entonces llegó la persona esperada

que hace este estúpido aquí?-

mama, no es un estúpido, y además os he llamado a los dos para juntaros –

Hermione a ver si aprendes que tu padre y yo no queremos vernos y nos vamos a divorciar-  
  
pero mama...yo quería dar una buena imagen a mis amigos y...-  
  
tu?? amigos?? Hermione por favor no me hagas reír una pequeña niñata como tu con amigos? sabes eres una sabihonda quién te iba a querer?  
  
era cierto sus amigos la querían de vedad o simplemente estaban con ella por que sabia hacer realmente los deberes y copiar?  
  
No la digas eso es una cría y tiene sentimientos sabes Elisa?-  
  
pero esta muy consentida!-  
  
Consentida??ella? desde cuando? si nunca ha tenido una madre que la diera suficiente amor como se lo merecía-  
  
Tenia mis razones-

lo que te pasa es que eres una celosa!!.-

bueno mama, papá vamos o no?-  
  
si claro...-  
  
fin del flash back

Los días pasaron deprisa, tan deprisa que ya habían hecho los exámenes de navidad e incluso los que se iban, ya habían preparado la maleta como izo la chica.  
  
En el tren ya no podía disimular los nervios que sentía por saber que le iban a decir.  
  
Una vez bajó del tren de hogwarts de dirigió al aeropuerto a coger el avión ya que su padre vivía en irlanda, y no en Londres.  
  
Cuando llego a la calle donde Vivian sus padres se quedo helada, hacia un frío terrible, se notaba que estaban bajo cero pues la calle estaba cubierta de nieve y la carretera relucía como si fuese plata.  
  
Se paró ante una puerta donde ponía "Sr. Granger" y pico cuidadosamente a la puerta con la mano.  
  
La puerta se fue abriendo y Hermione pudo distinguir dos claras siluetas estaban su padre y su madre.  
  
Hermione se quedo clavada en el suelo ¿se habían reunido ellos dos solos allí? su padre para romper el hielo dijo:  
  
Hola herm pasa -  
  
hola papá que tal?-  
  
bien-  
  
Una vez dentro Hermione dio dos pequeños besos a su madre y otros dos a su padre y corrió frente a la estufa que había en el salón .  
  
Esta desprendía un calor parecido al de hogwarts y después de estar unos minutos viendo como cada llama competía con otra por ser la mas alta dijo:

Y bien que era lo que me ibais a decir-  
  
Bueno en teoría te lo podría haber dicho tu padre hace mucho tiempo pero por no herirte pus no te lo ha dicho todavía-  
  
Decirme el que?-  
  
Decirte que tu no perteneces ni a la familia de tu madre ni de la mía a que os referís?-  
  
a....que tu eres adoptada hermione-dijo su padre

yo?? adoptada???? es mentira no?-  
  
no, no es mentira de echo es una verdad como una casa tu perteneces a Meridian.-  
  
a meridian? eso es imposible, no tengo escamas ni soy azul ni nada.-  
  
es que eres una escanor-  
  
escanor?-  
  
si de la familia real de meridian hermione eres una princesa.-  
  
como?-  
  
si tu madre es la reina Miriadel-  
  
seguro?-  
  
si-  
  
pero vosotros no sabéis como es estar sola en una casa solamente con una niñera (que por cierto murió cuando cumplí los 8 años) desde los 7 años i encima me lo escondéis?- decía hermione gritando y llorando como una loca  
  
Mira hermione ya se ke nunca te he tratado bien-dijo su madre- pero entiéndelo algo teníamos que hacer!!-  
  
pero amenos habérmelo dicho!!! Eso no hace ningún mal!! Estaría mejor con mi verdadera familia seguro!!-

lo siento...yo, ya sabia que tu eras una princesa-  
  
Encima tienes el valor de reconocerlo!!!-  
  
si, y quería que crecieras muy bien educada-  
  
pero ese no es motivo para abandonar a alguien-

de repente se hizo el silencio. El padre para romper el hielo entre la madre y la supuesta hija dijo...  
  
bueno de todas maneras eres adoptada, hicimos una trato con ella cuando eras un bebe-  
  
como que hicisteis un trato?-  
  
si, exacto, pero no era malo te lo prometo-  
  
en qué consistía el trato papá? o debería decir ex-papá-  
  
el trato consistía en, que como tu hermano Phobos se volvió malo a la edad de 4 años pues tu y elyon (tu hermana gemela) tendríais que salir de allí y alejaros lo mas posible de ese mundo y hacia falta separaros a las 2 para que phobos no os encontrase-  
  
pero si yo era un bebe!!!-  
  
por eso no te diste cuenta,-prosiguió su madre-sabes, tu padre y yo queríamos una bebe ya que no había manera de quedarme embarazada.-  
  
me lo podríais explicar todo con pelos y señales???-  
  
si claro pero prefiero que lo diga tu padre-  
  
vaaaaale lo diré yo,  
  
bueno cuando tu eras recién nacida ha phobos le entro unos de os cristales prohibidos de meridian , se ve que la curiosidad le pudo y no pudo aguantar, así que toco el cristal de la avaricia y el solo a la edad de 4 años metió a tu padre y a tu madre (los verdaderos), en unos cuadros de los que solo podrían salir si a tu hermano le venia en gana, pues a vosotras dos como soy casi mas poderosas que el pues os alejaron.-  
  
pero no nos podían haber alejado juntas??-  
  
si claro herm, pero el problema no estaba ahí, el problema es que si estabais juntas habríais descubierto la magia que llevabais y seria desastroso por que habría sido mas fácil para Phobos encontraros a las dos juntas por eso os separaron.  
  
bueno pues al llegar a Italia que es donde esta el castillo real nosotros estábamos de viaje y fuimos a un centro de adopción.  
  
a medio camino vimos a una pareja que llevaba a dos niñas y nos contaron todo, bueno ello se quedaron con elyon y nosotros contigo por que lo creíamos conveniente.-  
  
pero, pero..yo entonces pertenezco a esa familia???  
  
de verdad?-  
  
si, herm si-  
  
y por que me lo decís ahora?-  
  
por que no me dejas acabar?, bueno te adoptamos pero con la condición de devolverte a tu familia cuando tu hermano fuera normal y elyon estuviera allí, además de ella tener el poder de la luz de meridian que ese poder ya a echo su trabajo,-  
  
se...seguro?-  
  
aja, de echo mañana por la tarde viene a recogerte tu madre-  
  
me voy ya?-  
  
no, tan solo haces una visita a meridian igual que en semana santa ya iras allí pero este verano te quedaras allí definitivamente.  
  
Que? y no volveré a ver a mis amigos mas?-  
  
exacto, te quedaras con tu hermana Elyon y con tu hermano Phobos-  
  
pero, pero...  
  
lo siento herm las cosas son así-  
  
pero y mis amigos??  
  
les tendrás que decir que eres de meridian y no les volverás a ver mas-  
  
vale y yo me quedare sin amigos otra vez no es así?  
  
eso me temo pequeña..-  
  
hermione subió las escaleras a toda prisa mientras lloraba a mares y hermosas gotas de plata recorrían sus mejillas, se echo en la cama pensando en como decirles a sus amigos que después de ese curso no se volverían a ver mas.  
  
"ahora ya no soy una sangre sucia como me llamaba malfoy mi sangre es 100 veces mas noble que la de el yo soy una princesa pero no se donde están mis poderes ya que nunca los he utilizado."  
  
pensó hermione para sus adentros.  
  
A la mañana siguiente hermione se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba y que no se había puesto el pijama de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
vamos herm llevo llamándote hace media hora vístete tu madre llegara dentro de un cuarto de hora!!!-  
  
valeeeeee!!! ya voy-  
  
hermione bajo a toda prisa y les dijo que ya estaba .  
  
eran las 8:45 de la mañana cuando alguien pico a la puerta estaban todos muy nerviosos, sobre todo hermione quería dar muy buena impresión a su madre verdadera.  
  
Thomas (el padre de herm) abrió la puerta, había un señora de no mas de unos 37 años muy guapa pelo peli rojo oscuro mas bien castaño, era alta ojos azul celeste llevaba un bonito vestido de color azul una bufanda lila con rayas rojas se veia que era de un tipo de familia muy rica pero también muy noble.  
  
esto...bienvenida señora- dijeron los padres a la vez  
  
Gracias..tu eres mi hija no es así?-  
  
si, e..eso me han  
  
estas asustada verdad? me equivoco?-  
  
no, no se equivoca si que es cierto que estoy atemorizada, porque...bueno yo no se que me voy a encontrar, además tengo miedo de que mis hermanos no me acepten porque a mi siempre me ha costado hacer amigo y...-  
  
ya lo se pequeña, aunque estuviera dentro de un cuadro hecho por una maldición de tu hermano Phobos lo veia todo, se que lo has pasado muy mal-  
  
entonces me voy ya? ósea a visitarlo no señora...-  
  
en todo caso mi nombre es Miriadel pero prefiero que de vez encuando me llames mama, no te obligo ha hacerlo ahora mismo porque te costara pero espero que con el tiempo puedas llamarme así-  
  
entonces hermione y su madre emprendieron el camino muy decididamente hacia meridian pasando por un túnel hecho en la pared, aquel túnel era uno de los portales que había para ir al otro mundo, para ir a meridian.  
  
La madre le explico un montón de cosas ha hermione por ejemplo "el castillo de meridian tiene 987 habitaciones" o " muy poca gente de muggles o magos han conseguido llegar aquí pero nunca han vuelto". hermione al llegar al final del portal dijo: este año en hogwarts vamos a estudiar meridian pero estudiamos lo básico que saben a través de hace 18 siglos porque un mago llamada wenderlog llego allí y marcho-  
  
a si!! ese es un buen amigo mío, entro en meridian haciendo un experimento ese fue el padre de nicholas flamel.-  
  
de veras, yo se que nicholas flamel hizo la piedra filosofal con el director de hogwarts albus dumbledore en un trabajo de alquimia harry la recogió de las manos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-  
  
tranquila aquí si puedes pronunciar su nombre, nadie de meridian le tiene miedo, ni la persona mas pobre, voldemort puede sentir cuando alguin es de meridian, pero no puede con su poder aunque sea pobre- pus yo soy de meridian y un mortifago me hechizo el año pasado..-  
  
ya lo se, bueno hay cosas que son un misterio ni siquiera yo tengo respuesta a esa pregunta-  
  
entonces hermione vio mientras caminaba una puerta con un cartel dorado que ponía "baño termal de mujeres" y dijo: yo, me tendría que duchar aun no lo he hecho y no me gustaría presentarme así-  
  
tranquila, avisare a un murmurante (sirviente de meridian- se escucho un aja de hermione) y que te traigan ropa y esta para lavar yo voy a avisar de que has llegado-  
  
hermione entro al baño y escucho a alguien cantando se desnudo, era cierto pensó "sigo teniendo el cuerpo de niña como es posible? cuando me vean se reirán y se burlaran, me pregunto quien es la persona que canta" entro y vio una niña enjabonándose la cabeza, se giro y le pregunto:  
  
ola, quien eres tu?-


	2. Estoy realmente sola?

ola, quien eres tu?-  
  
yo..yo...pues veras yo...-

no importa, si tienes vergüenza empiezo yo, eres nueva no has entrado aquí por equivocación, deja que me presente, yo soy Elyon hija pequeña de la reina miriadel ( es decir que nací 15 min. Después que tú), también conocida como" luz de Meridian" o "alteza" pero si te digo la verdad esos motes no me hacen gracia prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre no creo que corten la cabeza a nadie por que lo pronuncie, la verdad...lo siento si te he asustado, la verdad es que soy muy parlanchina ya lo ves y te preguntaras por que estoy aquí no? (Hermione asintió con la cabeza se sentía estúpida era su hermana y ni siquiera le había dicho ola..) bueno pues estoy por que me acabo de levantar parezco una marmota me encanta dormir (y a quien no) y como iba a venir mi hermana mayor pues me estoy preparando para que no me vea sucia bueno ahora explica tu-  
  
bueno yo soy tu hermana (Elyon abrió la boca y le entro jabón y lo escupió) estas bien?-  
  
si, si claro-  
  
es que si te digo la verdad me siento un poco estúpida hablando delante de alguien a quien se de su existencia a través de los libros....-  
  
no importa así que tu eres mi hermana?-  
  
aja-  
  
pues si te digo la verdad me ha hablado mucho mi ,madre sobre ti , no te ofendas pero...es que soy algo infantil ya ves todo el rato que te he hablado para presentarme...-  
  
no importa, oye no te reirás de mi si me ves desnuda no?-  
  
no por que a mi no me ha crecido el cuerpo-  
  
a mi tampoco-  
  
vaya creo que nos llevaremos bien- así pasó toda la tarde hablando con Elyon y su hermano sobre las costumbres de Meridian para asegurarse Hermione tomaba apuntes Elyon por ejemplo la explicó que ella había hecho las clases de la institutriz y esa señora le había enseñado que 3 meses en Meridian eran 9 años y ella estaba empezando el curso en eton (el colegio de Italia que era donde se situaba Meridian)y que estaba en primer curso pero que mientras Herminio hacia 5º curso ella atrasaría el tiempo en Meridian y empezaría el curso para así cuando su hermana llegara hacer el mismo grado que ella.  
  
Herm a lo largo de las navidades pasadas en Meridian la mandaron volver a casa pero no sabia lo que se podía esperar a partir de el momento de que saliera en Meridian.  
  
toc, toc, toc, me podéis abrir por favor? ya he llegado solo me tenéis que llevar al ande 9 3/4...-  
  
pero nadie contesto y así transcurrió una hora entera sentada en el borde de la barandilla porque sus padres adoptivos no la habrían así que cogió el móvil que le había regalado su hermana para comunicarse (era un móvil mágico se podía utilizar en el mundo muggle, mágico y meridianés y además no tenias que pagar ni un $)y llamo a la policía para que abrieran la puerta.  
  
La policía llamo varias veces a la puerta pero sus intentos fueron fallidos por completo. llego la policía:  
  
tu eres la hija adoptiva de los señores granger???-  
  
aja-(si que corren aquí las noticias...)  
  
que pasa se te ha olvidado las llaves?-  
  
no, es que he estado esperando durante 3 horas a mis padres adoptivos y no contestan...no abren la puerta-  
  
es raro yo conozco bien a esta familia nunca cierran la puerta y menos a su hija aunque fueses adoptiva....-  
  
picaron 1 vez mas pero nadie respondió, echaron la puerta abajo Hermione se fue a su habitación mientras los polis iban a ver que pasaba, en la puesta de la habitación había 1 nota puesta ponía:  
  
ve a la habitación de tus padres veras una sorpresa...  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró con algo que no pensaba que seria verdad  
  
En la pared estaba llena de sangre su madre estaba colgada de una soga y su padre estaba apuñalado había cuchillos alrededor de ellos estaba toda la habitación llena de sangre de su padre Hermione no supo como reaccionar así que grito:  
  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-  
  
que pasa muchacha?-  
  
por favor que venga alguien que me da algo por favor!!!!!-  
  
Hermione se puso a llorar la policía subió a prisa y cuando vieron aquélla escena vieron a Hermione agachada en el suelo llorando, iba gateando hasta su padre adoptivo y murmuraba:  
  
Papa, ya se que no eres mi padre pero por favor dime que no estas muerto... -  
  
pero no respondía ni el ni su madre pero ella decía:  
  
decidme que es una broma pesada por favor....-  
  
la policía diagnostico sus cadáveres y le dijeron a Hermione estaban muertos, Hermione sentía como le pesaba la cabeza y se desmayo Hermione despertó en la cama suya y dijo:  
  
era todo un sueño verdad???-  
  
no era cierto nosotros ya nos vamos cuídate mañana empezaras el colegio ade  
  
hemos descubierto quien lo mato y estará en la cárcel-  
  
yo solo me quiero ir con mi hermana-  
  
bueno yo no se donde esta pero tu intenta recuperarte del susto hemos limpiado toda la casa y nos hemos llevado los cadáveres el funeral será la semana que viene-  
  
de acuerdo-  
  
los policías se fueron y Hermione lo primero que hizo fue enviarle una carta a dumbledore que decía así:  
  
querido Prof. dumbledore estoy muy asustada no se que es lo que tengo que hacer hoy cuando he llegado de...de mi tierra pues me e encontrado a mis padres muertos (a los adoptivos) no creo que sea bueno explicarlo en una carta ya que la podrían coger otra persona sin querer y lo sabrían y eso no seria bueno atentamente:  
  
Hermione le envió otra a su madre diciéndole que habían muerto, el día del funeral y todo, pero la peor carta era para sus amigos que decía:  
  
ola queridos amigos harry, ron, gynni y luna:  
  
soy herm tengo que explicaros una cosa muy importante, al parecer ya no apellido granger me apellido escanor, resulta que pertenezco a Meridian, ya os lo contare mejor cuando valla también quería deciros si vais asistir al funeral de mis padres adoptivos???, resulta que se han muerto....vaya que hay mucho que contar.  
  
pero esta carta la capto cho por qué la lechuza que envió herm era algo tonta y ella la leyó y pensó " de veras pues ahora que te quedas sin padres te quedaras sin amigos para siempre, ya que me quitas a mi harry, ahora engañare a ellos diciendo que eres de una mala familia de Meridian y qué lo único que querías era matarles a ellos que les hiciste a tus padre y ellos se alejaran de tijajajajaja" cho fue y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Harry, Ron y Ginny que hablaban animadamente con luna mientras hacían los deberes y les dijo:  
  
ola-  
  
hola-todos a la vez  
  
sabíais que Hermione granger es una estafadora?-  
  
como te atreves a decir eso de hermione???-ron  
  
pues es muy fácil- leyó la carta en voz alta- que creéis, todas las familias de Meridian son malas, matan a gente menos la familia real y aquí no dice nada de eso no?-  
  
no pero..-  
  
pero nada Ginny!!! además ella ha matado a sus padres por haberle escondido eso y arranke un cacho que ponía la posdata!!!-  
  
y qué ponía en la posdata???- harry  
  
pues que eso ella tenia pensado matar a mucha gente y entre ellas vosotros...-  
  
será asquerosa ósea que nos iba a matar tenia pensado asesinar si fuera a malfoy yo encantada pero a mi no que no la he echo nada- dijo Luna- a ver si va a estar de lado de voldemort y le esta diciendo cosas de la e.d o de la orden!!!-  
  
es verdad sabes lo ke te digo que yo no me acerco a ella-ron  
  
yo tampoco - los demás Después cuando herm llegó a hogwarts, fue directamente al despacho del Prof. Dumbledore, ella y su familia le explicaron la verdad  
  
flash back  
  
Hola herm, te estaba esperando-  
  
ya lo suponía Prof. Dumbledore-  
  
bien, vienes a mi despacho y me dices que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?-  
  
si, claro-  
  
subieron al despacho, el Prof. Dumbledore hizo aparecer una silla para que Hermione se sentara.  
  
y bien que es eso tan importante?-  
  
pues...es que...no se como explicarlo....resulta que mi familia es de...-  
  
Somos de Meridian- dijo su madre( Hermione se quedó Oo)  
  
pero... usted es de la familia real de Meridian supongo por las vestimenta...-  
  
aja, Hermione pertenece a esta familia-en ese momento Hermione se levanto y dejo su silla vacía para dejar sentar a su madre ya que estaban sus hermanos y lo único que quería en aquellos momentos tan difíciles de su vida poder amenos estar con ellos aunque fuera un instante-resultó que como la mayoría de magos saben mi hijo era avaricioso pero no por su propia voluntad, fue su amigo le metió no se sabe como el cristal de la maldad ahora por suerte en kandrkar se lo han quitado y ah podido volver con los suyos como antes pero bueno cuando paso eso unos sirvientes se llevaron a Elyon fuera de Meridian y ellos los cuidaron, y yo me lleve a Hermione y la di en adopción antes de que mi hijo nos hiciera ese hechizo en el que su padre y yo quedamos atrapados, entonces hice un trato cuando esto acabara y Phobos volviese a ser el mismo pues me llevaría a Hermione y a Elyon a Meridian con su verdadera familia pero con Elyon no hizo falta de hecho fue ella quien hizo llevara a su hermano a kandrakar-  
  
aja, ya entiendo, entonces se tiene que llevar ahora a Hermione?-  
  
si, bueno ahora lo que se dice ahora no la dejaremos hasta final de curso con sus amigos, lo único que le pido es que en semana santa venga a su casa si es que puede ser de forma discreta y sin que nadie se entere-  
  
pero... entonces después de este curso ella no va a volver a este mundo???-  
  
me temo que no, puesto que tendrá que gobernar junto a los suyos en Meridian-  
  
fin del flash back  
  
Hermione iba por los pasillos de hogwarts, se dirigía al gran comedor porque pensaba que sus amigos o lo que amenos ella creía que seguían siendo estarían allí, pero cambió de rumbo y fue hacia la biblioteca y coger un libro para cuando les hablase poder apretarlo para calmarse los nervios que llevaba encima, ¿¿¿que les diría??? como se lo diría??? estaba volviéndose loca como un triste día puede cambiar tu vida de repente??? no lo sabia pero era todo un misterio ella solo quería llevar una vida normal, como los demás, con sus problemillas pero no todo lo de ella toda su vida había sido un desastre...porque a ella siempre a ella es que acaso era la mala suerte en persona???  
  
al pasar la puerta de la biblioteca encontró a sus amigos que iban a salir de la biblioteca y al parecer ellos también se habían fijado de su presencia y se dirigían hacia ella pero era raro la miraban como si fuese una cucaracha, la miraban con asco, con rabia, con unos ojos como los de malfoy cuando les veía a ellos tres sabia que algo malo había en eso y decidió hablarles pero Ginny se le adelanto y dijo:  
  
hola, herm-  
  
hola, recibisteis mi carta?-  
  
si, claro la recibimos verdad harry?- dijo ron  
  
que tramáis vosotros ahora porque me miráis así he hecho o dicho algo malo??-  
  
que qué tramamos?? que tramabas tu desde un principio maja!!! es que crees que nos engañas?? pues no!!- dijo ron enfurecido  
  
eh?? de que habláis???-  
  
COMO QUE DE QUE HABLAMOS???!! ENCIMA TE HACES LA SUECA!!!- dijo harry casi gritando por lo cual le tuvieron que avisar de que bajara el tono- mira para empezar-siguió mas bajito-no nos dijiste que eras de Meridian Hermione eres una mentirosa lo sabias??-  
  
pero..-  
  
de pero nada!!-siguió Ginny- déjame seguir a mi harry, mira para empezar lo que ha dicho harry, segundo, crees que nos creemos eso de que te encontrases a tus padres muertos, pues no maja  
  
a ver si tu también vas a ser una santa los mataste tu estoy segura, por que dudamos mucho de que vayas a ser de la familia real de Meridian serás de esos callejeros y esos seguro que son malísimos y vienes de una familia mediocre así que si no te importa nosotros dejamos de ser tus amigos si no te importa si quieres te puedes buscar otros amigos nuevos, asesina!-  
  
Ginny escúchame te equivocas...-  
  
no, no se equivoca- dijo ron- que te piensas , tu ya lo tenias todo planeado desde un principio no? tu te iría antes a lado de volde..mort que al de harry y yo lo que pasa es que te vinisteis con nosotros para poder informara a tu familia primero de nuestros pasos y luego matarnos, pues búscate a otros amigos a los cuales puedas matar!!! sabes no tendrían que estar gente como tu en hogwarts-  
  
y con esto el trío de dos pelirrojos y un moreno se fueron, Hermione empezó a llorar y callo al suelo y se desmayo ya no podía mas le pesaba todo lo veía borroso todo, se quería morir.  
  
cuando Hermione despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería recordaba las palabras que habían dicho sus amigos pero había unas que se le habían grabado, eran "asesina", "mentirosa" y "no somos tus amigos búscate a otros y los matas".  
  
Se le repetía esa escena una y otra vez en su mente y le caían lagrimas por sus mejillas.  
  
Se quería ir de aquel castillo, en aquellos momentos eran horrendos, sus padres muertos, no tenia amigos a su lado apoyándola ni tampoco a sus hermanos verdadera.  
  
Pero lo de los amigos era normal, nunca había tenido mas que aquellos, y sus padres fallecidos nunca le habían llamado desde su separación ni siquiera para felicitarla por su  
aniversario desde los 7 años a su casa donde aprendió a vivir sola y a cuidarse sola y como un adulto.  
  
De repente oyó unos pasos que se dirigían a toda prisa a la enfermería acompañados de tres voces que discutían; eran Mcgonagall, Dumbledore y Madame pomfrey.  
  
No pueden entras y molestarla aun esta débil-  
  
Lo sabemos Poppy, pero la Prof. Mcgonagall y yo tenemos que hablar con ella de un asunto muy importante y urgente-  
  
bueno, pero por favor no presionen a mi paciente-  
  
entraron en la enfermería y vieron a herm sentada en la camilla, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el pelo mas enmarañado de lo normal.  
  
Hola Prof. Mcgonagall hola Prof. Dumbledore-  
  
hola herm he creído conveniente que la profesora sepa tu verdadera naturaleza ya que es la jefa de la casa griffindor y tu perteneces a esa casa de momento-  
  
aja-  
  
después de explicar de donde era y de explicarles la conversación con sus ex-amigos dos veces seguidas (por qué hablaba muy rápido por los nervios y ya que también la Prof. Mcgonagall estaba incrédula y no sabia como reaccionar ante Hermione).  
  
a continuación la dejaron salir de la enfermería y se fue directamente a su dormitorio no quería ir al gran comedor y toparse con ellos sabia que se pondría peor así que esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente a verlos.  
  
pasaron los meses muy rápidamente gracias a que Hermione se interesaba mas en todo pero no hablaba con nadie hasta a malfoy le pareció raro que no la hablaran los weasleys.  
  
llegó la semana santa y Hermione ya tenia hecho el equipaje para ir a su casa.  
  
ya en Meridian, les contó todo lo sucedido y sus hermanos la apoyaron con frases como "tranquila siempre nos tendrás a nosotros" y hizo los deberes junto a su hermana ya que iba a la escuela de eton (Italia) y iban al mismo curso por lo cual les mandaron casi los mismos deberes.  
  
Al llegar a hogwarts de nuevo (ya que en Meridian una semana eran ocho allí pasaba el tiempo mas deprisa) sabia que el director les daría un discurso cosa que era rara que pasara a mediados de curso. Al llegar a hogwarts de nuevo (ya que en Meridian una semana eran ocho allí pasaba el tiempo mas deprisa) sabia que el director les daría un discurso cosa que era rara que pasara a mediados de curso.  
  
Albus dumbledore empezó el discurso:  
  
queridos alumnos de el colegio de hogwarts de brujería y magia...  
  
este mes hemos querido daros un acontecimiento especial que durara todo el tercer trimestre escolar... cada uno de vosotros tendrá que poner en un papel a que colegio de magia quiere ir a pasar allí el tiempo si no se quiere mover de la escuela no debéis poner nada, vendrá gente de otro colegio al nuestro...  
  
bueno los colegios que podrán venir a hogwarts serán 4 ya que en cada colegio hay 4 casas con nombres distintos al de los nuestros por supuesto... ejem.. vendrán, beauxbatons Francia, vendrá la escuela de Bulgaria, eton de Italia y también vendrán alumnos de la escuela española de villamarina Hermione pensó que entonces podía ver a Elyon en su escuela el tercer trimestre o ir ella a ver eton, tendría que enviar una carta a su hermana preguntándolo.  
  
A Hermione se llenó de felicidad y por una vez en aquel año en aquel castillo llamado hogwarts, comió placidamente lo que la mesa ofrecía ya que había un gran banquete servido.  
  
Mientras tanto cho que había leído la verdadera carta que lo explicaba todo pensó en la opción de que su hermana viniera y le quitara a harry diciéndole toda la verdad...tenia que hacer algo para alejar a las 2 hermanas de el grupo de gryffindors y luna de ravenclaw.  
  
Harry y los demás pensaron en quedarse ya que no tenían ganas de hacer las maletas de nuevo ya que en las ambas vacaciones las habían pasado en la madriguera.  
  
mientras tanto en otro lugar...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
amo, atacaremos en hogwarts al final, debo avisar a sus seguidores-  
  
no cola gusano, tu tranquilo, a Harry potter ya le esta haciendo daño la señorita Cho chang así que dejaremos que la princesa vaya a su lugar (aunque si pudiésemos tener en nuestro bando a una familia tan poderosa, pues seria interesante...) y luego me encargare de Potter , solo esperaremos a que acabe el curso en hogwarts cola gusano, ya puedes estar informando...-  
  
si amo-  
­­­ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Volviendo a hogwarts Hermione, estaba de camino a la lechuzería con una carta en sus manos, caminaba tranquila y alegre por una vez en mucho tiempo en aquella escuela, pensaba que quizás la poca estancia que le quedaba en su colegio seria agradable si iba su hermana a conocer aquella escuela..  
  
Elyon siempre había sentido una gran curiosidad por su hermana y todo lo que la rodeaba, era maja, aunque no estaba formada ni siquiera desarrollada como tendría que estar no se quejaban ninguna ya que ambas tenían el cuerpo como niñas pequeñas, aunque el vestido de princesa lo ocultaba, también era muy agradable hablar con herm, lo cierto es que a Elyon le fascinaba su hermana en todo, inteligencia etc..pues ella quería ser igual de lista ya que mas de una vez había suspendido en exámenes y ella no, pero en cambio Hermione le encantaba el humor de Elyon, la hacia reír mucho y habían empezado ambas a hacer travesuras de niñas pequeñas y a divertirse intercambiando alguna que otra cosa ya que eran gemelas.  
  
La persona que realmente le fascinaban a ambas era su hermano era una mezcla de las dos, era guapo, apuesto, astuto, ya no era malvado sino un ser tranquilo, estudiaba bastante i era muy bueno en sus estudios.  
  
La madre, la señora Miriadel estaba contenta por tener los hijos que tenia y al igual que su padre le preocupaba la salud de ellos, lo típico que hacen los padres..  
  
Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la lechuzeria recordó como era Meridian.  
  
Meridian era un palacio como de mármol todo ello, con plantas enredadas por las columnas, el sol lucia la mayoría de días por los grandes balcones, los pasillos eran largos pero estrechos, las habitaciones o aposentos eran grandes, las camas eran todas de matrimonio, con cortinas en cada lado de la cama para que nadie les estorbara, y las sabanas eran de seda fina con los bordes de hilos dorados, armarios empotrados, escritorios, material, había una gran biblioteca con libros en los que se escribía la cultura de Meridian...  
  
sus habitantes eran personas con escamas verdes, azules o negras y con pocos poderes mágicos excepto los reyes, príncipes y princesas, condes y condesas, pues al parecer en Meridian se desato una guerra hace mucho tiempo y tuvieron que escoger a un hombre de otro mundo, supuestamente de la tierra en el lado mágico de los magos y hacerle ser capitán de batalla, al ganar la batalla llevo a su mujer junto a su hijo a Meridian donde construyeron el palacio en su honor, desde entonces el apellido "escanor" ha ido de generación en generación, pero en Meridian había bastantes cambios, y no solo en la escritura (porque en la zona donde Vivian los escanor era en Italia y se hablaba italiano)  
  
sino que en vez de gobernar un rey gobernaba una reina y las madres tenían que buscar un buen esposo para estas ya que los príncipes se podían casar con quien quisieran, otra diferencia era que las gemelas o mellizas (y también en chicos) que no estuvieran juntos no se desarrollarían bien a no ser que estuvieran juntos como es el caso de Hermione y Elyon y la mas importante era que allí una día normal en el mundo mágico o muggle eran 2 semanas en Meridian.  
  
También existía un lugar llamado kandrakar donde estaban los sabios del mundo y ayudaban a las guardianas a poner paz en la tierra, las guardianas eran 5 chicas (en este caso se cambia cuando muere una guardiana o se les quita el poder si se lo utiliza mal como es el caso de las guardianas actuales que son 5 amigas de Elyon)  
  
el oráculo es el que manda sobre el mundo y si se comete algún fallo en la congregación podía enterarse cualquiera.  
  
loa magos se enteraron de que existía Meridian por el padre de Nicolás flamel (me parece que ya sabéis quien es) que cavando un pozo encontró un medallón con el símbolo de Meridian y que lo apunto hacia la pared y salió un túnel que llegaba a ese mundo fue el único que pudo escapar para contarlo y además cuando fueron tiempos oscuros (que el hermano de Hermione era malo) pues mucha gente escapo y dijo a dumledore todas las novedades y tan solo existían 3 libros diferentes en el mundo mágico que hablaban de Meridian, eran muy difíciles de encontrar si se querían comprar habían de ser con mas de dos millones de galeones, los muggles conocieron la existencia de Meridian por "sangre sucias" que les comentaba la novedad a sus padres.  
  
Hermione fue la ultima en decir las novedades de Meridian a Albus Dumbledore ya que su madre le dio permiso y el asunto de la malicia de su hermano, las hazañas de las guardianas y la apariencia de ella y Elyon en Meridian ya estaba resuelto llegó a la lechuzeria y con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza envió una carta a Elyon que decía:  
  
querida hermanita,  
  
jejeje ya ves que pronto me he acostumbrado a llamarte así y cuanto cariño te tengo, es impresionante!!  
  
bueno te iba a decir..a ti te han dicho lo de si vas a ir a hogwarts, que pueden ir a eton a villamarina etc..?  
  
es que resulta que dumbledore dice que este trimestre puede venir gente a hogwarts o a ciertos colegios entre ellos el de eton, el tuyo.  
  
la pregunta del millón (jejeje la de 50 x 15 de Carlos overa) que haces te apuntas tu a hogwarts o voy yo a Eton??  
  
respóndeme pronto no soporto mas estar sola hay ratos en los que me pregunto porque existo y pienso que no tendría que haber nacido, pero eso se destruye cuando tu me ayudas y estas conmigo!!  
  
te espera tu hermana Herm.  
  
Paso unos días, Hermione empezaba a pensar que habían interceptado la carta..pero como no ponía nada importante amenos eso creía ella, en ese momento Hermione cogió una carta de una lechuza blanca con manchitas negras, la reconoció enseguida erala lechuza de la familia, se llamaba kodoku y era muy inteligente, podía leer el pensamiento así que al ver Hermione preocupada pues se poso encima de su mano ululando cosa que reconforto a la chica.  
  
La carta era de Elyon decía que se apuntaría ella, que no iba a dejar escapar estar en hogwarts la mejor escuela de magia por una vez que podía ir en toda su vida así que Hermione en vez de dirigirse al tablón de anuncios donde se habían de apuntar no puso nada.  
  
desde la mesa de hufflepuff alguien la observaba, pues ya sabia lo que había en la carta, la había interceptado unos días antes para enterarse ya tenia otra cosa con la que comerles la cabeza a los griffindor sobre Hermione, pues al parecer y a espaladas de Hermione toda la escuela se ocultaba de ella, el secreto había llegado a todas las casas menos slythyerin, porque aquella casa repugnaba a todas las demás y sobre todo a los sangre sucia así que no había problema, nadie se le acercaba y a los que vinieran de los otros colegios le dirían las cosas.  
  
pasaron unos días que preparaban todo para que todo el colegio estuvieran bien para los demás habitante que habrían durante un tiempo. flash back  
  
que es esto? anda si es una carta que va dirigida a la granger!!- dijo abriendo una carta que había puesto Hermione Granger- a ver que pone..  
  
Querida tata (para quienes no lo sepa es hermana)  
  
si, claro que iré a hogwarts como iba a perderme yo esta gran aventura de poder pasar lo que me queda de colegio con mi hermana en la escuela en la que siempre quise ir!! estas loca?  
  
si es que... menos mal que me tienes a mi.. sino que iba a ser de mi niñita pequeña..va no me lo reproches pero cuando llegue allí quiero que digas que soy tu number one!!sino no te hablo!! jajaja es broma, claro que iré a hogwarts mas que nada para estar contigo y ayudarte en tus tareas de noche (ya sabes a qué me refiero tata)  
  
besitos y abrazos del hermano que me envió una carta diciendo que le recordaras  
  
PD: no se si lo recuerdas mucho pero yo no.. prefiero recordarte a ti porque el nos hace malas jugadas siempre...hasta la próxima!!  
  
Cho después de leerla pensó "ah ósea que su hermana también estará aquí mucho mejor se lo iré a decir a Harry y los demás también "se dirigió a la sala donde ejercían la e.d y les llamo para que fueran, Ginny no fue ella no quería ir pero fingió que se encontraba mal pues ella y no solo ella sino luna empezaban a sospechar que si no habían habido ataques en todo el curso y no se había relacionado con nadie ni si quiera ir detrás de ellos era por qué alo mejor no era mala.  
  
cuando Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus y Neville llegaron Cho empezó ha hablar:


	3. Mala pata que tiene hermione

Onag gracias por leerlo de verdad me agrada que te agrade.

Herms-evans-potter y claudio potter, gracias por vuestras criticas...em esto esta echo de hace mucho tiempo y hasta mas o menos el 4 o 5 cap lo copiareluego lo pondre, porque he hecho ahora algun que otro fic, y me ha ido mejor que este...y ya se logarlo antes no.. pero soy tan vagita que no tengo ganas de volverlo a escribir, prometo que apartir del 4º capi lo pondre bien!!

Akiva el 3º capi

cuando harry, ron, parvati, lavender, dean, seamus y neville llegaron cho empezo ha habler:  
  
hola a todos- cho  
  
hola- todos  
  
donde estan luna y ginny?- cho  
  
Ginny se esncuentra mal y luna esta con ella en la biblioteca descansando las 2- explico ron  
  
ah bueno enonces luego le contais a las dos lo que os tengo que explicar- cho  
  
ok- neville  
  
y que nos tienes que explicar?- lavender  
  
pues bien, el otro dia vino por la noche una lechuza que nunca habia venido , ya que la que viene de otro sitio es la negra de malfoy, si hombre1 esa que se llama silver! - se escuchode fondo un " nolo sabia " y tambien "ah vale ok"- pues resulta que la intercepte sin hacerla daño y si era de la hermana de hermione dice que que vendra a hogwarts porke va a estar con ella para hacer sus tareas segun ellas ya saben cualas..- dijo cho  
  
pues yo esta vez quiero ver la carta entera!! sino, no me creo nada- dijo luna entrando  
  
pues bien. mirala esta auie- luna la leyo era cieto- que me dices ahora?- cho  
  
vale me lo creo, no la conozco mucho y siempre quiere ser ella la mejor, la verdad no conocia esa faceta tuya- por lo que se escucho un murmuro de harry que dijo 2luna.. nadie se lo imaginaba de ella..)- ok, ok, vale tranki chaval, pues nada es que la otra vez nos enseñaste la carta a trocitos, se puede saber el porke?-luna  
  
pues porke me entro un ataque de furia al saber que iba a hacer daño y sinkerer lo rompi tanto que habin trozos que no se veina y los tire de todos mods decian lo mismo..- digo cho con la esperanza de que se lo tragaran todos  
  
ya pero la carte era nuestra te lo recuerdo..-dijo ron- no tenias porke haberla roto..  
  
no estareis sospechando de mi verdad?- cho  
  
no claro que no..-dijo parvati-  
  
oye donde esta ginny porke si has venido tu luna..- dijo dean-  
  
es verdad donde esta- intervino seamus ya que todos hablaban menos el.. pues se ha quedado en su cuarto no quiere venir  
  
bien pues no le digais a nadie esto..-dijo cho  
  
porke si ya saben que hermione mata a gente..??- dijo seamus  
  
pues porke asi su hermana no sospechara de kien ha ido diciendo todo esto..- cho  
  
ok- todos  
  
fin del flash back  
  
llegó el dia en que darian los resultados de quien venia y quien no.. hermione se lavonto muy temprano pues esa noche no habia podido dormir, estab nerviosa si venia llegaria a bien entrada la noche, estaba contenta!!como?? contenta... cuanto tiempo sin sentir esa sensacion...  
  
las compañeras de hermione seguian dormiendo placidamente, pues eran unas gandulas, hermione recordo cuando las despertaba a las dos ahora ya no podia.. pues ella les daba asco por algo que no entendia...  
  
era todo muy extraño...  
  
bajo abajo y vio el resultado, eton.. eton... donde esta la escuela de eton a ver...aqui! bingo! aver portrit...vaya cuando vaya a meridian ya no se podra llamar portrait ni yo granger..o si? no se.. bueno va hermione a lo tuyo.. portrait elyon.. aqui!! siiiiiii viene aleluyaaaaa, mi tata estar conmigo--- pensaba hermione le daban ganas de saltar y bailar jajajjaja.  
  
lo unico malo era que en griffindor solo habia una cama mas asi que en cada casa iban a entra 2 chicos de cada escuela (ejemplo... si vienen dos chicos uno de bulgaria y otro de francia y van a grin¡findor pues les toca en la habitacion de los chicos con ellos y no hay suficientes camas como es el caso de elyon..)pues entonces hermione le podria ofrecer dormir en su cama con elyon... si es que iba a grifindor al darse la vuelta se pego un susto.  
  
prof dumbledore!! lo siento ya se que es muy temparno y...-  
  
ya lo se hermione no podias dormir, les suplique a los de eton que trajeran a tu hermana aqui queria que te sintieses bien ademas la pondremos en griffindor...por cierto hay una cosa que deberia decirla señorita..-  
  
diga profesor-  
  
pues el otro dia hablando con la prof macgonagall... rebeus hagrid escucho que era princesa de meridian de echo queria que usted fuese ha hablarle pero no se atrevia a pregunttar..-  
  
claro que ire!! ya que alguin se preocupa por mi..- hermione preparo todo para elyon , ambas eran tan delgadas que cabian en la misma cama sin apretarse.  
  
Despues, herm fua a visitar a harid que en cuanto la vio hizo una sonrisa se notaba que el intentaba sonreir aunque estaba bastante claro, que estaba confundido despues de una larga charla con hagrid sobre su historia a este le quedó bastante claro el plan de la niña, era cierto, tanto ella como su hermana las dejarian ir al ministerio de magia donde se hallaba el velo de la muerta como asi lo llamaban algunos aurores, pues en ese velo habia muerto sirius... asi que intentarian darle una oportunidad de vida ya que eran de meridian nadie las podria descubrir, ya manejaban muy bien sus poderes y pues entre ellas y su hermano tenian el poder suficiente como para dar una oportunidad de vida  
  
pero debain de pasar una prueba la pèrsona rescatada. (ya sabreis cuala)  
  
Era de noche y todo hogwarts estaba en la puerta esperando a la gente, la ultima escuela en llegar seria eton, y no pporque elyon estuviese alli sino porque iban.. en un medio un poco atrasados..  
  
llegaron todos pronto llegaria elyon.. hermione estaba echa un "flan" estab inquieta, nerviosa tenia ganas de tener a alguien cerca.. y quien no?  
  
derepnte se vio como llegaba una manada de caballos voladores, eran pegasos, era muy dificil domesticar aquellos seres tan preciosos, eran familia de los unicornios y costanba mucho que tratarn con un mago, una pluma de pegaso podia valer 2.000 galeones.  
  
En uno de esos caballos iba Elyon, era igualita a hermione, solo que como no estaban ambas en meridian, pues no eran iguales, elyon era una chica de pelo ondulado medio rubio y castaño, con 2 trenzas que la hacian ver una niña, dulce, fuerte de caracter y tenia unos ojos azules increibles, tambien tenia flequillo como hermione, todos se quedaron impresionados al ver el parecido de hermione con elyon, al entrar por la puerta lo primero que hizo hermione fue ir directamente a elyon, con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando " mi number one!!!·" elyon la recibio con los brazos abiertos y con lagrimas tambien pero con una amplia y bonita sonrisa, ambas se quedaron abrazadas, todos se impresionaron con la escena, gynni realmente ya no podia creer, de echo no queria creer que hermione era mala, ya sospechaba que cho tramaba algo. Hermione le murmuraba a elyon , hermanita, ya no puedo mas, si tu no venias me daba un ataque al corazon, te lo juro.. no lo soportaba..  
  
a todos los de la casa de eton y la escuela villamarina en españa les pusieron en la casa de gryffindor, asi que elyon empezo ha hablar con hermione y a comer a su lado, mientras el grupo de 5º y 6º año dde gryffindor menos ginny las miraban con odio.

Elyon penso queesa miama mañana iria a ver cual era el curioso plan que habian hecho para que todo el colegio fuese en contra de su hermana. se levanto de la cama sin hacer el mensor ruido posible no para no despertar a nadie sino a su hermana la cual domria muy tranquilamente cosa que no le pasaba desde su llegada de meridian. Despues de pegarse una buena ducha y de vestirse con el uniforme de Eton ya que cada alumno de su escuela debia llevar su propio uniforme, pues bajo a la sala comun y penso que tal vez al enviar la 1º carta diciendo que era de meridian a sus amigos podria haber causado eso y mejor no preguntar a ningun gryffindor..quizas ellos ya sabian de su existencia como su hermana. sumida en sus pensamientos y llendo en direccion al gran salon pues tenia un poco de hambre y tambien sabia que algun estudiante podria decirle la "historia" de lo ocuriido con su hermana cuando derrepente ¡patatam! se choco con un alumno de ravenclaw de 7º cursoy para colmo le habia tirado los libros de pronto una fugaz idea le vino a la cabeza, si le pedia disculpas y se hacia la curiosa sobre ese "algo" que ocurria en la escuela estaria al tanto y entonces avisaria a su hermano y a su hermana de lo que pasaba asi que empezo: ups.lo siento iba distraida y no me daba cuanta por donde iba- no pasa nada-dijo el chico-oye tu no te pareces un poco a la granger?- esto..si es una casualidad no? dicen que a veces en a otra punta del mundo hay alguien muy parecido a ti- si, ya lo he escuchado- oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?- si, claro, me acabas de decir una asi que dispara- bueno..ejem..yo queria saber porquenadie habla con hermione granger- pues bueno, reesulta que cho chang la cazadora de ravenclaw de 7º sabes quien te digo no?-elyon asintio pues sabia quien era por una foto que tenia hermione de la E.D-pues esa intercepto una lechuza que nunca antes se habia visto en hogwarts, en donde la granger habia escrito, como no a sus ex- amigos que ella era de meridian y que se habia encontrado a sus padres muertos, pero quien se tragaria esa historia asi que nos dimos cuenta de que ella es una asesina pues todos los demeridian excepto los de la familia real son unos desgraciados, segur que no tienen con que comer y seguramente estaba al bando de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y matar a potter ademas tendria que ser un mialgro que ella fuese de la amilia real hasta el estupido del principe phobos hizo cosas muy avariciosas, sabes? cuesta de creer que llevase uno de los cristales malditos..- ahhh era eso...pues vale muchas gracias- A elyon se le fue de repente el apetito como podia llamar a su hermano estupido?y esa tal cho chang se las veria y tanto!! bueno.. hermione ya habia decidido de resucitar a sirius pero se dio cuenta de que eso no les haria nadamas que un beneficio para potter y no para ella porque la seguirian ignorando..y si le enviaba una carta a su hermano y ideaban un plan para dejar en ridiculo a cho delante de todo el colegio?.. era una buena idea pero como hacerlo? Hermione despreto y cuando abrio los ojos elyon no era posible ni una nota..se levanto deprisa se ducho y se vistio y se fue corriendo a la sala comun y la vio alli sentada enviandoo una cartaa alguien.  
  
a quien envias esa carta elyon?- al hermano, ya se porque van todos en contra tuyo, resulta que cho chang ha ido esparciendo i haciendo creer a tus tontos amigos que tu mataste a tus padres adoptivos y que querias matar a harry- pero eso no es cierto!yo lo unico que quiero es tener amigos yo no les haria daño por nada del mundo y lo sabes..- ya lo se..le daremos una leccion a la estupida esa ya veras y da igual no hace falta resucitar al padrino de potter te va a ignorar igual- mira elyon es mi decision almenos si se dan cuenta porque se que tu o el hermano vais a decir la verdad a todo el colegio quiero que por lo menos me gradezcan que yo haya sido su amiga y quiero que se queden con un buen recuerdo y alemnos asi me recordaran..de hecho a cada uno le he comprado un regalo para cuando me vaya que por cierto cuando nos vamos?- eentro de una semana..despues de los examenes- tan...tan poco tiempo..? si.. lo siento..- entonces cuando vamos a ir donde los inefables?- los ine que?- los inefales la zona restringida del ministerio donde se haya el velo de la muerte donde esta sirius..- ahhhhhhhh pues no se que te parece esta noche?- por mi bien-

Era de noche, elyon y hermione estaban en el despacho de dumbledore, pues las habia llamado, ya que el sabia que era lo que ellas dos iban a hacer... resucitar a sirius, alli se reunirian, junto a ellas su hermano phobos, que saldria por un portal.. el era un chico muy puntual y ademas de llevarle 4 años a sus dos hermanas era muy guapo pero siempre les hacia salirse de sus casillas. solo faltaba un minuto y a su hermano no le gustaba llegar tarde asi que en la pared se conezo a abrir una brecha que daria paso a un gran abujero cubierto de llamas azules incandescentes, y con humo alrededor como si huebieran disparado hacia esa pared asi que entre en humo y las llamas azules en forma de espiral sse pudo ver claramente la sombra de un hombre copulento, ancho de espaldas. derepente el hermano se le pudo ver bien la cara ya que habia salido del portal que unia a ambos mundos, ya habia recibido la carta en la que elyon le habia dicho lo que le pasaba a hermione, se le veia muy enojado pues no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermana. El, tenia los ojos de color azul celeste al igual que las dos hermanas pues hermione nunca habia aprovado tener los ojos distintos a los de su familia, pues ella en realidad los tenia azul celeste y usaba lentillas de color marron, tenia el pelo medio rubio castaño, era alto, con perilla, era muy guapo. el fue el primero en romper del hielo y dijo poniendo voz de niño : hola niñas- hola tete!!- y ambas el dieron un fuerte abrazo que vamos al ministerio?- si- dijo hermione asintiendo con la cabeza mira que eres tonta.. tus amigos te detestan y tu igualmente les haces favores y diciendoles gracias por su maistad.. ers demasiado buena hermanita- lo se hermano.. y que bueno vamos?- si-dijo elyon. salieron al lago y vieron unos hermosos pegasos tres.. estaban esperandolos a hermione se le caia la baba eran guapisimos!! erean seres extraordianrios derrpente una voz interrumpio: lo se hermanita.. pero porfavor me los ha prestado mama y me ha dicho que como les pase algo o nos quedaremos un mes entero sin salir al jardin /de verdad mi madre es muy pelma../-dijo esto ultimo murmurando (si lo de / y / son murmullos) jejej deja de murmurar y espabila o es que acaso quieres llegar tarde ya es luna llena y casi son las doce de la noche llegaremos tarde!- se montaron en los pegasos y se dirigieron hacia el ministeri... hermione y elyon le tenian un panico a las alturas increibles de echo luchaban por no mirar al suelo pero era casi imposible.. cuando llegaron a un callejon raro y se acecaron a una cabina que parecia ser de telefono y derepente hermione toco una tecla y la cabina dijo: " hola esta en la entrada del ministerio pongase el auricular cerca del telefono y diga para que vino" hermione era la unica que iba a hablar: venimos para ir a la seccion de el velo de la muerte y sacar de alli a una persona- "bien cuantas personas van?" tres- " de acuerdo aqui tienen tres chapas" gracias- derrepente depues de cojer las chapas automaticamente el suelo de la cabina empezo a undirse y los tres calleron en el ministerio.. estaba oscuro y misterioso todo hermione derrepnete recordo en quinto asi que fue haciendo ruta hasta llegar alli. al ver una puerta igualita a la de la otra vez asi que giro el pomo y si efectivamente no habia nadie ya que dumbledore llamo a todos los inefables para explicar que harian asi que todos se fueron y no supieron quienes eran los que resucitarian a tal persona, de echo el ministerio entero lo sabia hasta aryhur weasley lo sabia, lo que mas le estrañaba era que sus hijos le habia hablado de lo de hermione y en cambio dumbledore no decia quien era pero decia que eran los principes de meridian en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que habia gato encerrado. Era de noche, elyon y hermione estaban en el despacho de dumbledore, pues las habia llamado, ya que el sabia que era lo que ellas dos iban a hacer... resucitar a sirius, alli se reunirian, junto a ellas su hermano phobos, que saldria por un portal.. el era un chico muy puntual y ademas de llevarle 4 años a sus dos hermanas era muy guapo pero siempre les hacia salirse de sus casillas. solo faltaba un minuto y a su hermano no le gustaba llegar tarde asi que en la pared se conezo a abrir una brecha que daria paso a un gran abujero cubierto de llamas azules incandescentes, y con humo alrededor como si huebieran disparado hacia esa pared asi que entre en humo y las llamas azules en forma de espiral sse pudo ver claramente la sombra de un hombre copulento, ancho de espaldas. derepente el hermano se le pudo ver bien la cara ya que habia salido del portal que unia a ambos mundos, ya habia recibido la carta en la que elyon le habia dicho lo que le pasaba a hermione, se le veia muy enojado pues no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermana. El, tenia los ojos de color azul celeste al igual que las dos hermanas pues hermione nunca habia aprovado tener los ojos distintos a los de su familia, pues ella en realidad los tenia azul celeste y usaba lentillas de color marron, tenia el pelo medio rubio castaño, era alto, con perilla, era muy guapo. el fue el primero en romper del hielo y dijo poniendo voz de niño : hola niñas- hola tete!!- y ambas el dieron un fuerte abrazo que vamos al ministerio?- si- dijo hermione asintiendo con la cabeza mira que eres tonta.. tus amigos te detestan y tu igualmente les haces favores y diciendoles gracias por su maistad.. ers demasiado buena hermanita- lo se hermano.. y que bueno vamos?- si-dijo elyon. salieron al lago y vieron unos hermosos pegasos tres.. estaban esperandolos a hermione se le caia la baba eran guapisimos!! erean seres extraordianrios derrpente una voz interrumpio: lo se hermanita.. pero porfavor me los ha prestado mama y me ha dicho que como les pase algo o nos quedaremos un mes entero sin salir al jardin /de verdad mi madre es muy pelma../-dijo esto ultimo murmurando (si lo de / y / son murmullos) jejej deja de murmurar y espabila o es que acaso quieres llegar tarde ya es luna llena y casi son las doce de la noche llegaremos tarde!- se montaron en los pegasos y se dirigieron hacia el ministeri... hermione y elyon le tenian un panico a las alturas increibles de echo luchaban por no mirar al suelo pero era casi imposible.. cuando llegaron a un callejon raro y se acecaron a una cabina que parecia ser de telefono y derepente hermione toco una tecla y la cabina dijo: " hola esta en la entrada del ministerio pongase el auricular cerca del telefono y diga para que vino" hermione era la unica que iba a hablar: venimos para ir a la seccion de el velo de la muerte y sacar de alli a una persona- "bien cuantas personas van?" tres- " de acuerdo aqui tienen tres chapas" gracias- derrepente depues de cojer las chapas automaticamente el suelo de la cabina empezo a undirse y los tres calleron en el ministerio.. estaba oscuro y misterioso todo hermione derrepnete recordo en quinto asi que fue haciendo ruta hasta llegar alli. al ver una puerta igualita a la de la otra vez asi que giro el pomo y si efectivamente no habia nadie ya que dumbledore llamo a todos los inefables para explicar que harian asi que todos se fueron y no supieron quienes eran los que resucitarian a tal persona, de echo el ministerio entero lo sabia hasta aryhur weasley lo sabia, lo que mas le estrañaba era que sus hijos le habia hablado de lo de hermione y en cambio dumbledore no decia quien era pero decia que eran los principes de meridian en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que habia gato encerrado. Era de noche, elyon y hermione estaban en el despacho de dumbledore, pues las habia llamado, ya que el sabia que era lo que ellas dos iban a hacer... resucitar a sirius, alli se reunirian, junto a ellas su hermano phobos, que saldria por un portal.. el era un chico muy puntual y ademas de llevarle 4 años a sus dos hermanas era muy guapo pero siempre les hacia salirse de sus casillas. solo faltaba un minuto y a su hermano no le gustaba llegar tarde asi que en la pared se conezo a abrir una brecha que daria paso a un gran abujero cubierto de llamas azules incandescentes, y con humo alrededor como si huebieran disparado hacia esa pared asi que entre en humo y las llamas azules en forma de espiral sse pudo ver claramente la sombra de un hombre copulento, ancho de espaldas. derepente el hermano se le pudo ver bien la cara ya que habia salido del portal que unia a ambos mundos, ya habia recibido la carta en la que elyon le habia dicho lo que le pasaba a hermione, se le veia muy enojado pues no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermana. El, tenia los ojos de color azul celeste al igual que las dos hermanas pues hermione nunca habia aprovado tener los ojos distintos a los de su familia, pues ella en realidad los tenia azul celeste y usaba lentillas de color marron, tenia el pelo medio rubio castaño, era alto, con perilla, era muy guapo. el fue el primero en romper del hielo y dijo poniendo voz de niño : hola niñas- hola tete!!- y ambas el dieron un fuerte abrazo que vamos al ministerio?- si- dijo hermione asintiendo con la cabeza mira que eres tonta.. tus amigos te detestan y tu igualmente les haces favores y diciendoles gracias por su maistad.. ers demasiado buena hermanita- lo se hermano.. y que bueno vamos?- si-dijo elyon. salieron al lago y vieron unos hermosos pegasos tres.. estaban esperandolos a hermione se le caia la baba eran guapisimos!! erean seres extraordianrios derrpente una voz interrumpio: lo se hermanita.. pero porfavor me los ha prestado mama y me ha dicho que como les pase algo o nos quedaremos un mes entero sin salir al jardin /de verdad mi madre es muy pelma../-dijo esto ultimo murmurando (si lo de / y / son murmullos) jejej deja de murmurar y espabila o es que acaso quieres llegar tarde ya es luna llena y casi son las doce de la noche llegaremos tarde!- se montaron en los pegasos y se dirigieron hacia el ministeri... hermione y elyon le tenian un panico a las alturas increibles de echo luchaban por no mirar al suelo pero era casi imposible.. cuando llegaron a un callejon raro y se acecaron a una cabina que parecia ser de telefono y derepente hermione toco una tecla y la cabina dijo: " hola esta en la entrada del ministerio pongase el auricular cerca del telefono y diga para que vino" hermione era la unica que iba a hablar: venimos para ir a la seccion de el velo de la muerte y sacar de alli a una persona- "bien cuantas personas van?" tres- " de acuerdo aqui tienen tres chapas" gracias- derrepente depues de cojer las chapas automaticamente el suelo de la cabina empezo a undirse y los tres calleron en el ministerio.. estaba oscuro y misterioso todo hermione derrepnete recordo en quinto asi que fue haciendo ruta hasta llegar alli. al ver una puerta igualita a la de la otra vez asi que giro el pomo y si efectivamente no habia nadie ya que dumbledore llamo a todos los inefables para explicar que harian asi que todos se fueron y no supieron quienes eran los que resucitarian a tal persona, de echo el ministerio entero lo sabia hasta aryhur weasley lo sabia, lo que mas le estrañaba era que sus hijos le habia hablado de lo de hermione y en cambio dumbledore no decia quien era pero decia que eran los principes de meridian en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que habia gato encerrado. Era de noche, elyon y hermione estaban en el despacho de dumbledore, pues las habia llamado, ya que el sabia que era lo que ellas dos iban a hacer... resucitar a sirius, alli se reunirian, junto a ellas su hermano phobos, que saldria por un portal.. el era un chico muy puntual y ademas de llevarle 4 años a sus dos hermanas era muy guapo pero siempre les hacia salirse de sus casillas. solo faltaba un minuto y a su hermano no le gustaba llegar tarde asi que en la pared se conezo a abrir una brecha que daria paso a un gran abujero cubierto de llamas azules incandescentes, y con humo alrededor como si huebieran disparado hacia esa pared asi que entre en humo y las llamas azules en forma de espiral sse pudo ver claramente la sombra de un hombre copulento, ancho de espaldas. derepente el hermano se le pudo ver bien la cara ya que habia salido del portal que unia a ambos mundos, ya habia recibido la carta en la que elyon le habia dicho lo que le pasaba a hermione, se le veia muy enojado pues no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermana. El, tenia los ojos de color azul celeste al igual que las dos hermanas pues hermione nunca habia aprovado tener los ojos distintos a los de su familia, pues ella en realidad los tenia azul celeste y usaba lentillas de color marron, tenia el pelo medio rubio castaño, era alto, con perilla, era muy guapo. el fue el primero en romper del hielo y dijo poniendo voz de niño : hola niñas- hola tete!!- y ambas el dieron un fuerte abrazo que vamos al ministerio?- si- dijo hermione asintiendo con la cabeza mira que eres tonta.. tus amigos te detestan y tu igualmente les haces favores y diciendoles gracias por su maistad.. ers demasiado buena hermanita- lo se hermano.. y que bueno vamos?- si-dijo elyon. salieron al lago y vieron unos hermosos pegasos tres.. estaban esperandolos a hermione se le caia la baba eran guapisimos!! erean seres extraordianrios derrpente una voz interrumpio: lo se hermanita.. pero porfavor me los ha prestado mama y me ha dicho que como les pase algo o nos quedaremos un mes entero sin salir al jardin /de verdad mi madre es muy pelma../-dijo esto ultimo murmurando (si lo de / y / son murmullos) jejej deja de murmurar y espabila o es que acaso quieres llegar tarde ya es luna llena y casi son las doce de la noche llegaremos tarde!- se montaron en los pegasos y se dirigieron hacia el ministeri... hermione y elyon le tenian un panico a las alturas increibles de echo luchaban por no mirar al suelo pero era casi imposible.. cuando llegaron a un callejon raro y se acecaron a una cabina que parecia ser de telefono y derepente hermione toco una tecla y la cabina dijo: " hola esta en la entrada del ministerio pongase el auricular cerca del telefono y diga para que vino" hermione era la unica que iba a hablar: venimos para ir a la seccion de el velo de la muerte y sacar de alli a una persona- "bien cuantas personas van?" tres- " de acuerdo aqui tienen tres chapas" gracias- derrepente depues de cojer las chapas automaticamente el suelo de la cabina empezo a undirse y los tres calleron en el ministerio.. estaba oscuro y misterioso todo hermione derrepnete recordo en quinto asi que fue haciendo ruta hasta llegar alli. al ver una puerta igualita a la de la otra vez asi que giro el pomo y si efectivamente no habia nadie ya que dumbledore llamo a todos los inefables para explicar que harian asi que todos se fueron y no supieron quienes eran los que resucitarian a tal persona, de echo el ministerio entero lo sabia hasta aryhur weasley lo sabia, lo que mas le estrañaba era que sus hijos le habia hablado de lo de hermione y en cambio dumbledore no decia quien era pero decia Era de noche, elyon y hermione estaban en el despacho de dumbledore, pues las habia llamado, ya que el sabia que era lo que ellas dos iban a hacer... resucitar a sirius, alli se reunirian, junto a ellas su hermano phobos, que saldria por un portal.. el era un chico muy puntual y ademas de llevarle 4 años a sus dos hermanas era muy guapo pero siempre les hacia salirse de sus casillas. solo faltaba un minuto y a su hermano no le gustaba llegar tarde asi que en la pared se conezo a abrir una brecha que daria paso a un gran abujero cubierto de llamas azules incandescentes, y con humo alrededor como si huebieran disparado hacia esa pared asi que entre en humo y las llamas azules en forma de espiral sse pudo ver claramente la sombra de un hombre copulento, ancho de espaldas. derepente el hermano se le pudo ver bien la cara ya que habia salido del portal que unia a ambos mundos, ya habia recibido la carta en la que elyon le habia dicho lo que le pasaba a hermione, se le veia muy enojado pues no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermana. El, tenia los ojos de color azul celeste al igual que las dos hermanas pues hermione nunca habia aprovado tener los ojos distintos a los de su familia, pues ella en realidad los tenia azul celeste y usaba lentillas de color marron, tenia el pelo medio rubio castaño, era alto, con perilla, era muy guapo. el fue el primero en romper del hielo y dijo poniendo voz de niño : hola niñas- hola tete!!- y ambas el dieron un fuerte abrazo que vamos al ministerio?- si- dijo hermione asintiendo con la cabeza mira que eres tonta.. tus amigos te detestan y tu igualmente les haces favores y diciendoles gracias por su maistad.. ers demasiado buena hermanita- lo se hermano.. y que bueno vamos?- si-dijo elyon. salieron al lago y vieron unos hermosos pegasos tres.. estaban esperandolos a hermione se le caia la baba eran guapisimos!! erean seres extraordianrios derrpente una voz interrumpio: lo se hermanita.. pero porfavor me los ha prestado mama y me ha dicho que como les pase algo o nos quedaremos un mes entero sin salir al jardin /de verdad mi madre es muy pelma../-dijo esto ultimo murmurando (si lo de / y / son murmullos) jejej deja de murmurar y espabila o es que acaso quieres llegar tarde ya es luna llena y casi son las doce de la noche llegaremos tarde!- se montaron en los pegasos y se dirigieron hacia el ministeri... hermione y elyon le tenian un panico a las alturas increibles de echo luchaban por no mirar al suelo pero era casi imposible.. cuando llegaron a un callejon raro y se acecaron a una cabina que parecia ser de telefono y derepente hermione toco una tecla y la cabina dijo: " hola esta en la entrada del ministerio pongase el auricular cerca del telefono y diga para que vino" hermione era la unica que iba a hablar: venimos para ir a la seccion de el velo de la muerte y sacar de alli a una persona- "bien cuantas personas van?" tres- " de acuerdo aqui tienen tres chapas" gracias- derrepente depues de cojer las chapas automaticamente el suelo de la cabina empezo a undirse y los tres calleron en el ministerio.. estaba oscuro y misterioso todo hermione derrepnete recordo en quinto asi que fue haciendo ruta hasta llegar alli. al ver una puerta igualita a la de la otra vez asi que giro el pomo y si efectivamente no habia nadie ya que dumbledore llamo a todos los inefables para explicar que harian asi que todos se fueron y no supieron quienes eran los que resucitarian a tal persona, de echo el ministerio entero lo sabia hasta aryhur weasley lo sabia, lo que mas le estrañaba era que sus hijos le habia hablado de lo de hermione y en cambio dumbledore no decia quien era pero decia que eran los principes de meridian en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que habia gato encerrado. Final del formulario


	4. en busca de sirius

Era de noche, elyon y hermione estaban en el despacho de dumbledore, pues las habia llamado, ya que el sabia que era lo que ellas dos iban a hacer... resucitar a sirius, alli se reunirian, junto a ellas su hermano phobos, que saldria por un portal.. el era un chico muy puntual y ademas de llevarle 4 años a sus dos hermanas era muy guapo pero siempre les hacia salirse de sus casillas. solo faltaba un minuto y a su hermano no le gustaba llegar tarde asi que en la pared se conezo a abrir una brecha que daria paso a un gran abujero cubierto de llamas azules incandescentes, y con humo alrededor como si huebieran disparado hacia esa pared asi que entre en humo y las llamas azules en forma de espiral sse pudo ver claramente la sombra de un hombre copulento, ancho de espaldas. derepente el hermano se le pudo ver bien la cara ya que habia salido del portal que unia a ambos mundos, ya habia recibido la carta en la que elyon le habia dicho lo que le pasaba a hermione, se le veia muy enojado pues no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermana. El, tenia los ojos de color azul celeste al igual que las dos hermanas pues hermione nunca habia aprovado tener los ojos distintos a los de su familia, pues ella en realidad los tenia azul celeste y usaba lentillas de color marron, tenia el pelo medio rubio castaño, era alto, con perilla, era muy guapo. el fue el primero en romper del hielo y dijo poniendo voz de niño : hola niñas- hola tete!!- y ambas el dieron un fuerte abrazo que vamos al ministerio?- si- dijo hermione asintiendo con la cabeza mira que eres tonta.. tus amigos te detestan y tu igualmente les haces favores y diciendoles gracias por su maistad.. ers demasiado buena hermanita- lo se hermano.. y que bueno vamos?- si-dijo elyon. salieron al lago y vieron unos hermosos pegasos tres.. estaban esperandolos a hermione se le caia la baba eran guapisimos!! erean seres extraordianrios derrpente una voz interrumpio: lo se hermanita.. pero porfavor me los ha prestado mama y me ha dicho que como les pase algo o nos quedaremos un mes entero sin salir al jardin /de verdad mi madre es muy pelma../-dijo esto ultimo murmurando (si lo de / y / son murmullos) jejej deja de murmurar y espabila o es que acaso quieres llegar tarde ya es luna llena y casi son las doce de la noche llegaremos tarde!- se montaron en los pegasos y se dirigieron hacia el ministeri... hermione y elyon le tenian un panico a las alturas increibles de echo luchaban por no mirar al suelo pero era casi imposible.. cuando llegaron a un callejon raro y se acecaron a una cabina que parecia ser de telefono y derepente hermione toco una tecla y la cabina dijo: " hola esta en la entrada del ministerio pongase el auricular cerca del telefono y diga para que vino" hermione era la unica que iba a hablar: venimos para ir a la seccion de el velo de la muerte y sacar de alli a una persona- "bien cuantas personas van?" tres- " de acuerdo aqui tienen tres chapas" gracias- derrepente depues de cojer las chapas automaticamente el suelo de la cabina empezo a undirse y los tres calleron en el ministerio.. estaba oscuro y misterioso todo hermione derrepnete recordo en quinto asi que fue haciendo ruta hasta llegar alli. al ver una puerta igualita a la de la otra vez asi que giro el pomo y si efectivamente no habia nadie ya que dumbledore llamo a todos los inefables para explicar que harian asi que todos se fueron y no supieron quienes eran los que resucitarian a tal persona, de echo el ministerio entero lo sabia hasta aryhur weasley lo sabia, lo que mas le estrañaba era que sus hijos le habia hablado de lo de hermione y en cambio dumbledore no decia quien era pero decia que eran los principes de meridian en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que habia gato encerrado


End file.
